


The Cure (For a Rainy Day)

by NervousAsexual



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Believe it or not it took me three days to write this, I am the opposite of efficient, McSpirk Holiday Fest, Rainy Days, Shore Leave, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: While on shore leave, Kirk, Bones, and Spock rent a little cottage out in the wilderness with the intent of swimming and camping and eating marshmelons. But when an unexpected storm front rolls in, they have to improvise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardconsultingtimelady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=waywardconsultingtimelady).



> The prompt: "I'd like it if this is set during one of the Enterprise's leaves. Spock makes a traditional Vulcan meal. Jim has a day filled with fun activities for the three of them."
> 
> I panicked, so here's a story that takes place in the cottage where my grandparents used to live.

When Spock said he would make breakfast, Kirk had expected pancakes or biscuits and gravy, or maybe dry cereal if something came up. Imagine, then, his surprise when he herded Bones into the kitchen of their rented cottage and found an inch and a half of water standing on the floor and a heavy leak coming down directly over the stove.

Bones rubbed groggily at his eyes. "I thought the lake was supposed to be outside the house."

"Oh no!" Kirk turned to Spock, who was perched on the counter with a whistling electric kettle at his side. "What happened?"

Spock's eyebrow arched. He looked out the kitchen window at the grey, drizzly sky.

"It's raining, Jim," he said.

"Evidently. But what happened to the roof?"

 "It would appear that the roof has a leak." Spock poured a steaming liquid into a cup and extended it toward them. "Tea, captain?"

Kirk climbed up onto a chair and hopped onto the table, then jumped safely to the counter. "Come on, Bones, you can stay dry if..." He fell silent as Bones shuffled through the ankle-deep water and draped himself over the counter.

"It's entirely too early for this," he said, and closed his eyes.

With a little help Kirk and Spock hefted him the rest of the way onto the counter.

"As I was saying, cap... Jim." Spock handed them each a tea cup. "The oven-stove seems to be down in need or repairs, so instead of cakes in pans I took the liberty of brewing Vulcan spice tea. It is a traditional breakfast beverage."

Kirk took a sip and sighed. The tea was... suitable, and even a bit spicy. What it wasn't was filling. "So much for all my plans."

"Plans?" asked Spock. Bones took a sip of his own tea and settled his head on Spock's shoulder.

"I had an itinerary and everything. We were going to go hiking and look for mushrooms and go swimming."

"I'm not swimming with you," said Bones.

"And when we found the beach..." Kirk hung his head. "I did bring the volleyball."

"My god, Jim."

Spock patted Kirk's shoulder in what could only be described as an efficient manner. "Surely there are things we can do inside."

"Other than shovel water out the back door?" Kirk looked around the kitchen. Over the table a ceiling tile suddenly snapped in half and plummeted to the table in a torrent of water.

"We could go back to bed," Bones suggested. "That's what I like to do in situations like this."

"Well, I suppose we could check out the attic," said Kirk. "See where the leak is coming from and if there's anything we can do about it. Maybe there's some interesting stuff stored up there that needs rescuing."

"That we could." Spock nodded gravely.

"And I did notice a hole cut in the closet floor that goes right through to the cellar. It looks big enough for us to fit through. There could be a moonshine operation or a smuggling ring or something down there."

"Moonshine?" Bones opened up one eye and looked over at him.

"And if it turns out to be termites or something, that's okay." Kirk smiled at them both. "At least I've still got the two of you."

"Just so, Jim," agreed Spock, and Bones took another sip of tea that utterly failed to hide the blush rising on his face. "Just so."


End file.
